To End The Rapture
by xlightfromabovex
Summary: 14-50 of the 50Shuffle Challenge! Sephiroth knew that Genesis would have to come up with something good to make up for this one... and the answer is indeed spectacular. SephirothxGenesis, not called the "car rape" for nuthin!


**[A/N: Inspired by when we almost got knocked down by a car in school and someone yelled "CAR RAPE" xD Good stuff…**

**14/50 of the 50Shuffle Challenge! Title from Avenged Sevenfold… ah, the good days when we were going to write a letter to them asking to make this song longer xD**

**Enjoy!]**

-

They'd argued again, and it had been a pretty spectacular row this time. Flaring up from some irritation from a cadet who had shown him disrespect that day – who knew what had happened, maybe the boy had looked at him for too long – Genesis' temper had struck again and once more Sephiroth was the one to take the brunt of his attack. He'd tried to control the redhead's fury, yet it had seemed that everything he said was wrong; every syllable was "condescending", every move "superior", and it had ended bitterly with Genesis storming out of the apartment, ready to kill and leaving a trail of shattered vases in his wake.

Sephiroth hadn't tried to find him; from previous experience he knew that Genesis would only expect an apology, and the General didn't feel in the mood to be sorry for something that was no fault of his – again. Usually after one of their rows, there was a cold period of estrangement before one or the other thought up some way to skirt around the issue that had divided them and bridge the gap once more. This time was different, though. Sephiroth, after hearing what Genesis had spat out in his rage, thought that his lover would have to think up something rather stunning to say sorry for this one. He did not appreciate the backhanded comment about his seemingly emotionless state; he did not appreciate childish insults screamed at him, and his furniture ruined. So it was with a heavy heart but steely determination that he braced himself for a long separation; it was painful, yes, but Genesis needed to be told.

Sephiroth shook himself and forced his vision to focus on the paperwork in front of him; he was once again on office duty, there being few assignments at this moment in time, and the dull work was just enough to send him off into daydreams about their predicament. His eyes itched from sleep deprivation – the argument had been three days ago, and he hadn't been able to get a good night's rest since, in a different way from usual. All night he had lain alone in the bed that seemed so empty with only one occupant, and wished for someone else to be there with him – but only one person would do, and he was the one who was least likely to come now.

This paperwork wouldn't get done itself. And yet Sephiroth really couldn't be bothered with it; no matter what he was ordered, he was a SOLDIER – he was trained to fight, not scribble on meaningless scraps of paper all day…

Suddenly, the office seemed stifling though he was the only one there; Angeal was off training cadets and of course Genesis hadn't bothered to turn up that morning. Sephiroth did feel a modicum of relief that he didn't have to face the redhead – he'd seen him once since that night, and there had only been an awkward silence as Genesis hurried away, eyes slightly red-rimmed.

Sephiroth pushed away the stack of files from him with a groan, running one hand through his silver hair in frustration. He couldn't work, not now he'd been thinking about Genesis again; he swung the chair away from the desk and stood, offhandedly tidying the piles into some semblance of order before he swept from the room, heading to the exclusive car park provided for First-Class SOLDIERs. Vaguely formed plans of driving out of Midgar to the coast for a few hours crossed his mind; the sea wind might banish these dark thoughts, and the smooth rhythm of the sea always calmed him.

He barely looked at what he was doing as he swiped his keycard in the lift, absentmindedly pressing the button for the lowest floor.

_Authorisation accepted._

Sighing, he stepped through the doors as they opened and, fishing in his pocket as he went, headed to the corner where a gleaming black vehicle was parked. His footsteps echoed in the low, brightly-lit space as he strode towards the car – but suddenly he heard another sound. Someone else breathing.

Eyes snapping up, immediately on guard, he stared in the direction of the noise and froze, the double beep and noise of the locks clunking open suddenly very loud in the silence.

There, sprawled across the bonnet like he owned it, was a slim figure gazing at Sephiroth with sapphire eyes that glowed in the artificial light. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and tilted his head to one side, the black silk shirt fastened only at his waist falling off one shoulder slightly as he moved. Leather squeaked on polished metal as he shifted legs encased in thigh-high boots, careful not to scratch the paintwork with the heels; Genesis smiled invitingly at Sephiroth, blinking slowly.

"What are you doing?" the General asked before the redhead had a chance to speak, his voice sounding much colder than he originally would have liked. Genesis recoiled almost unnoticeably but recovered himself immediately.

"What does it look like, moonbeam?" he replied suavely, eyes wide in innocence. Sephiroth did not move his expression, coldly staring at the other.

"It looks like you're lying on my car," he said flatly, and Genesis grinned. "I fail to see what's amusing."

Rolling his eyes, Genesis flopped backwards, pillowing his head with his arm on the windscreen, gaze still fixed on Sephiroth. The shirt fell down around his back, pooling in satiny folds along his pale, smooth side, almost as if the paint on the car had grown up around him.

"Oh, you wouldn't," he said in a light tone with a hint of hardness. "Come here, moonbeam…"

Sephiroth didn't move, though the sight of Genesis' bare chest and deliberately alluring position provoked an undeniable reaction in his body. "Gen, we need to talk about…"

"Oh, never mind about that, Seph, just come here." Genesis sat up again and beckoned, stretching his legs out luxuriantly. Sephiroth felt his icy resolve wavering; he could never resist Genesis, least of all when he was so deliberately seductive. Hell, the man didn't need to do anything to make the General want him – it was enough for him to just be there, flutter those silky eyelashes, and Sephiroth could barely control himself, though of course he never showed Genesis the hold he had.

The strip lights on the low ceiling cast sharp shadows across Genesis' skin, highlighting the contours of his flawless body; they rippled as he breathed, showing off every slight movement to perfection. The air was damp in Sephiroth's air passages as he moved slowly towards the car, a mixture of Genesis' innate attraction and the thought of another night alone pulling him. He made sure that he kept his pace measured and his expression set. It would not do to give in now.

Triumph flashed in Genesis' eyes as he watched Sephiroth from his seat, making it seem as if it were some kind of throne he occupied rather than the bonnet of an onyx sports car. He shifted, every movement like liquid, to sit on the edge, leaning back on his hands so that the smooth material of his shirt fell back again, eyes constantly locked with Sephiroth's, lips curved a little in a wicked smile. The silver-haired man reached him and halted right before Genesis, looking down on him with eyes still expressionless.

"Closer, my love," Genesis breathed, bracing one heel on either side of the silver bumper and lifting one hand to catch Sephiroth's coat and drag him, unresisting, towards the bonnet. The other still said nothing – to speak now would be to admit defeat, and he would not let Genesis have that. So it was without a word that he planted his hands on top of Genesis' and leaned down to gift him with a bruising kiss, barely asking before he forced his tongue into the redhead's mouth.

Though he let out a tiny gasp of surprise, Genesis nevertheless rose to the task, caressing Sephiroth's tongue with his own as he slipped his hands out from underneath the others' and immediately tangled them in Sephiroth's hair, holding himself up. It wasn't long, however, before they began to wander; over Sephiroth's neck, shoulders, chest, and then unashamedly below his belt to the obvious sign of his arousal, purring into the silver-haired man's mouth as he stroked.

With an unintentional groan, Sephiroth pushed him down to lie across the car, head just below the windscreen wipers. Genesis let himself down slowly and deliberately, resisting Sephiroth's direction until he was forcibly pushed down with a hand on one bare shoulder, never breaking contact with the General's mouth. The redhead moaned into Sephiroth's kiss – though 'kiss' seemed too gentle a word for the assault on his lips – and felt the corresponding reaction through the length in his hand. Grinning to himself, he moved his hands back up to Sephiroth's chest, ignoring the complaint as he slipped his fingers inside the leather to trace patterns up and down his sides and across his back. Sephiroth continued to hold him down by one shoulder as Genesis hooked his legs around the other's waist, rolling his hips upwards with athletic skill into Sephiroth's groin. The silver-haired man finally broke away from Genesis' mouth, panting, as the redhead parted swollen lips and licked them languorously through heavy breath.

"Come on," Sephiroth commanded, grabbing Genesis' hand to drag him off the car. With a smirk, the redhead followed, heels clacking on the tarmac as Sephiroth pulled him over to the side of the vehicle, opening the back door with a hand shaking in anticipation before shoving the redhead inside.

Once he was collapsed across the leather seats, Genesis wasted no time in pushing the dark denim trousers down from his hips, one hand wrapping around his own length as he gazed at Sephiroth, rolling his abdomen up and down to the rhythm of his fingers. The General, kneeling on the furthest seat and leaning against the closed door, sat back for a while and watched with the hint of a cold smile, allowing Genesis to work himself up until his breath came in even shorter gasps and he panted Sephiroth's name with every movement.

It was only then that with lightning-quick actions Sephiroth moved forwards onto Genesis, crushing their lips together as the redhead's nimble fingers busied themselves with the General's belt. As soon as he was done, Sephiroth seized his wrists and pinned them above his head on the window before without any preparation burying himself into Genesis. The redhead writhed and gasped, but Sephiroth did not release him or move his mouth off the other's; he _wanted_ this to hurt the redhead, he wanted him to remember this. Three nights'-worth of solitude and irritation flooded out in his harsh, demanding thrusts as Genesis hid his pain in a frantic kiss, gasping a little every time Sephiroth rocked forwards.

All too soon, Genesis gave in and released, having brought himself closer to the edge then Sephiroth, but the other man continued, determined to make Genesis beg for mercy, his fingers sure to leave bruises on that pale skin. The redhead weakly wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist once more, trying to keep up the rhythm as he struggled to speak.

"Seph… Seph… please…"

Sephiroth merely smirked against Genesis' lips and continued his assault, nails digging into the redhead's wrists as he neared completion. He vaguely wondered what Genesis was feeling now; exhausted, evidently; in pain? Yes, it seemed so – not that Sephiroth, at this moment, cared much – but knowing the redhead's sometimes masochistic leanings, he was probably enjoying that on some level. What Sephiroth really wanted to know was whether Genesis was defeated now; whether he was suitably disciplined for his insults three nights ago. He found that the gasped whimpers filling the car were not quite enough for his suddenly sadistic mood; breaking his lips away from Genesis', he moved his mouth down to bite heated skin, leaving double crescents of darkened pink in his wake. Genesis hissed and his legs automatically tensed around Sephiroth's waist, still resisting the pain with a curse.

The windows of the car began to steam up, moisture dripping ever so slowly down the misted glass to roll onto the upholstery. The seat creaked slightly in time with Sephiroth's ruthless movements as sweat began to gather on the leather under the small of Genesis' back. The General's luxuriant silver hair was damp now, hanging in long strands between him and Genesis as he straightened up to stare in the other's eyes. The redhead's features had a twisted cast to them in his pain, his gaze wild as it met Sephiroth's cold stare, pleading. But still he wriggled seductively under the General, gasping for more between pants; still he wouldn't quite give in.

Sephiroth was close now, he knew, but the feeling only quickened his pace, struggling now to withhold his own moans. Genesis was evidently able to tell, drawing on his last vestiges of strength to rock with Sephiroth's increased rhythm, exposed chest rising and falling rapidly. The General watched him closely through the veil of hair over his eyes; Genesis obviously noticed and ran his tongue over his lips invitingly, managing not to look desperate though his eyes told another story.

It was the final straw; Sephiroth had seen in those cerulean orbs the unspoken apology. Even wrenched as it was from the redhead under duress, the General accepted it; with an almost savage grin, he crushed his mouth to Genesis' again and held him tightly as he finally came, fingers reflexively clenching around the other's wrists. He heard Genesis cry out as nails dug into the soft flesh and, suddenly released from the bitter sadism that had gripped him, Sephiroth felt guilty for the pain he'd caused his lover.

However, he could do little at that moment but collapse down onto Genesis, burying his face in the curve of the other's neck, with its newly raised welts, breathing hard almost in time with Genesis' laboured pants. He released his hands from their claw-like grip, flexing fingers to rid them of the cramp that had developed from clasping so hard. Genesis sighed and dropped his arms down over Sephiroth's back, subtly massaging the deep crescents engraved into his skin to relieve the pain' the General felt it and another stab of guilt flared in his chest.

"Sorry, " he murmured softly into Genesis' neck, and the other laughed softly, as much as he could without gasping in pain.

"No problem," he replied, still breathless. "I guess I deserved it, in any case…"

Sephiroth laughed in return, knowing that it was as close as he was going to get to an apology, and decided to drop the matter. "So stay away from my car in future."

"And miss this?" Genesis twisted strands of silver between his fingers and out of the corner of his eye Sephiroth saw him smile. "I must say, it does have good suspension."

Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth pushed himself onto his elbows and pressed a light kiss to Genesis' swollen lips. "Only the best for me." He smiled. "Which is why I have you."

Genesis smirked back, no apology now visible in his eyes, and fatigued though he was he leant up to return the kiss. "Which is why you have me,"


End file.
